Cuphead (character)
Cuphead is the titular main protagonist of Cuphead. He is Mugman's best friend and brother. Description Appearance As his name suggests, Cuphead's head is a wide cup with what seems to be some sort of liquid inside, topped with a red and white striped bendy straw. His face consists eyes that are very close together and a small red nose. He always has a determined expression in the face of danger. He is mostly seen wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, white gloves, red shorts (slightly similar to Mickey Mouse's iconic short overalls), and brown boots. To emulate the way characters were drawn in the game’s time period, his coloring is inconsistent; he is sometimes depicted wearing red or yellow boots, and/or yellow gloves instead. As an anthropomorphic cup, his skin is a light gray and made of porcelain , so enough hits could break and kill him, leaving behind his apparition. His ghost still has the cup head and gloves, but his appearance is now a ghostly blue. His shorts and legs are now replaced with a ghost tail, his bendy straw is now a halo, and his expression is that of melancholy. In the center of Cuphead's ghost's chest, there is a pink heart which can be parried to resurrect him. When used as a Super Art, his ghost is muscular and his expression is determined. If the answer "Yes" is chosen in the cut scene with the Devil before his battle—triggering the bad ending—his appearance dramatically changes. He is now seen with purple shorts, a broken purple bendy straw, a purple nose, evil-looking yellow eyes with black and red pupils, a maniacal smile, and sharp teeth. In some artwork, he is also shown to have fire rising out of his head. Overall, Cuphead's appearance is reminiscent of character designs from classical 1930s cartoons, of which the game's art style is designed around. Personality Cuphead seems to be a daredevil. He is shown to be the more confident, fun-loving and slightly cheeky type. He (in contrast to his twin brother) often takes quite the amount of risks. His personality was mostly inspired by the "charming, yet trouble-making" character archetype, as seen in the protagonists of early cartoons. As seen in the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a somewhat greedy personality, apparently willing to risk anything to get what he wants, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kindhearted and has good intentions overall, such as in the good ending where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Story In Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his younger twin brother, Mugman, lived happy and carefree under the watch of the Elder Kettle. One day, the boys wandered far from home and ended up in the Devil's Casino, despite the Elder Kettle's warnings. In the casino, Cuphead and Mugman were on a winning streak at the Craps table. When the Devil came to the table, (which was a surprise for the boys) he offered a bet: if the boys won, they would get all the loot in the casino, but if they lost, the Devil would take their souls. Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, rolled the dice and landed on snake eyes, losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman begged for their lives, and so the Devil sent them on a mission to collect his debtors' soul contracts by midnight, saying he would consider sparing them. Cuphead and Mugman ran back home as fast as they could in a panic to the Elder Kettle, who gave them a potion granting powerful abilities to aid them on their journey. After some training, Cuphead and Mugman went to go to collect the soul contracts, using their powers to battle bosses, run through levels, and save the Legendary Chalice. When travelling from Inkwell Isle One to Inkwell Isle Two, the Elder Kettle informs the boys that their strength is growing thanks to the power of the soul contracts, and soon it will be enough to defeat King Dice and even the Devil in battle. Once all of the soul contracts are collected, the boys meet up with King Dice, who forces them to play a "game" before they can see the Devil. After King Dice is defeated, Cuphead and Mugman meet up with the Devil, who was awaiting them in his office. What the pair does depends on the choice that the players decide. If the players decide to give the Devil the soul contracts, Cuphead and Mugman become his personal lackeys and are turned into demonic cups, resulting in the "bad" ending. If the players decide to not give them the soul contracts, the Devil will become outraged and battle them. Upon the Devil's defeat, the boys accept his surrender and burn all of the soul contracts, releasing the residents from their eternal servitude to the Devil. The boys then went home and told the residents that they are now free from their debt. They are praised for their bravery, and an all-day celebration began. In their success, the boys promised to never get into trouble again—until the next time. Abilities Finger Bullets '- Cuphead can create energy bullets by constantly snapping his fingers. He can also charge them up to preform an EX attack, which is usually a much larger bullet that hits multiple times. The type of bullets depend on what potion you buy: * 'Peashooter '- The blue default bullet. Can shoot non-stop with a long range. ** '''EX Move: Mega Blast '- A huge fire ball that hits multiple times, * 'Spread '- Shoots red pyramid bullets the spread in 4 rows. Has a limited range. ** 'EX Move: Eight Way '- Sends 8 large bullets all around Cuphead. * 'Chaser '- Shoots green homing bullets. Has below average damage. ** '''EX Move: 'Chaos Orbit '- Sends multiple homing bullets that attack. More bullets orbit Cuphead and damages enemies that touch him. * 'Lobber '- Purple orbs that bounce twice before popping. Does a lot of damage but has delayed shooting. ** 'EX Move: Kablooey '- A large orb that explodes on impact. * 'Charge '- An orange fiery horizontal spiral that can be charged to deal an above average amount of damage. Takes a long time to charge. ** 'EX Move: Radical Barrage '- A large explosion that affects all around Cuphead. * 'Roundabout '- A light blue boomerang-like bullet that can come back if it didn't hit something. ** 'EX Move: Jumbo Rebound '- Sends a large boomerang bullet that hits multiple times. 'Dashing '- Cuphead can dash a short distance in both mid-air and on the ground. With the Smoke Bomb ability, he can "teleport" while dashing and not take any damage. 'Parry Slap '- While in mid-air or flying his plane, Cuphead can attack pink objects by turning his straw into a hand and slapping it, whether it be enemies, projectiles, or objects. Parry Sugar will allow Cuphead to automatically parry whatever he jumps towards. This helps fill up the Super Meter, needed to perform a Super Art. 'Resurrection '- When Cuphead dies, he can be resurrected when his heart, which is in the center of his soul, is parried. As long as Mugman is with him and his soul is still on screen, he can return to fight. 'Flight '- While Cuphead cannot exactly fly himself, he is a master pilot and comes equipped with his own red fighter plane, complete with bullets * 'Rapid Fire Bullets '- The default bullets for the plane. Like the Peashooter bullets, Cuphead can shoot multiple bullets and they have a long range. ** 'EX Move: Toothy Terror Missile '- Simply known as "Attack," Cuphead shoots a missile with a Toothy Terror mouth that does multiple damage. * 'Mini Bomb '- Shoots tiny nukes that do above average damage to the enemy but have a slow fire rate. ** 'EX Move: Magnet '- Shoots multiple magnets that home in on the target. * 'Size Reduction '- In his plane, he can shrink himself to be part of the plane, making it easier to dodge attacks and increases speed. Cuphead can still use his bullets while in this shrunken stage, but they do less damage and have a limited range. * 'Super Bomb Transformation '- As a Super Art, Cuphead can transform into a giant bomb that explodes either on impact or the if duration timer runs out. 'Energy Beam '- The energy beam is the first Super Art to unlock. Using the liquid from his head, Cuphead spills it as a horizontal beam that damages enemies. 'Invincibility '- As the second Super Art, Cuphead crosses the astral plane by transforming into a large, eyeless version of his head that spits out a gold, sparkling, complete version of himself. This makes Cuphead invincible for a few seconds before returning to his normal state. 'Giant Ghost '- As the final Super Art, Cuphead sends his spirit out of his body. Unlike Cuphead's spirit when he dies, his spirit is now larger and muscular. The direction the ghost goes depends on how Cuphead is moving (i.e if Cuphead moves left, the ghost goes left). The ghost damages any enemies he is near. He does this for approximately 10 seconds before he disappears except for his heart, which goes slowly goes up. His heart can also be parried. 'Astral Projection '- With the last two Super Arts involve him going into the astral plane, it can be implied that Cuphead has the special ability to enter the astral plane and have out of body experiences. Weaknesses * Made of ceramic: 3 hits can kill him (4 while equipped with the Heart Charm and 5 while equipped with the Twin Heart Charm). * Can't be resurrected without the help of Mugman (likewise, Mugman can't be resurrected without Cuphead). * Easily manipulated, making a very high-risk bet due to being blinded by riches. Trivia * In the beginning moments of a boss battle, Cuphead will hoist his pants, smiling, with determination on his face. The sole exception to this is the fight with The Devil, where he seems to be terrified, using sprites reused from the ones Cuphead uses if he fails to stop The Spectre Syndicate from reaching The Legendary Chalice's urn in the Mausoleum levels. After the update, he may sometimes pump his muscles with a more determined grin. *According to an interview with Studio MDHR, the liquid inside Cuphead's head is the essence of his soul.https://kotaku.com/cuphead-developers-talk-cut-bosses-and-whats-in-the-cup-1820126327 **However, people believe that Mugman drinking himself is evidence that the cups hold vodka and beer in their heads. *Cuphead is based on old cartoon characters, most notably the cup from the cartoon "Omocha Bako Shirizu Dai San Wa: Ehon Senkyuhyakusanjuroku Nen (1936)" https://youtu.be/icVu-acHlpU?t=313 as stated by a developer. **He is also heavily based on Bimbo the Dog.https://twitter.com/StudioMDHR/status/477189281648508929 **He is also likely to be based off Mickey Mouse (except that Mickey Mouse's shorts are overalls and have the waist going up to the chest and having buttons and suspenders sometimes) and Felix the Cat. **He may likewise have been influenced by the design of various sentient porcelain characters from the 1934 Silly Symphony The China Shop. *Cuphead's shoes and gloves will change color depending on what screen he is on. In the title screen he is seen with white gloves and brown shoes, in the world map he is seen with white gloves and yellow shoes and in the results screen after defeating a boss he is displayed with yellow gloves and brown shoes. This color inconsistency was deliberately done by the developers as many cartoons in the 1930's had posters where the character's shoe or glove color would be slightly different from the original. *According to Evan Skolnick, Cuphead is an adolescent.https://twitter.com/EvanSkolnick/status/953431259161673728 However, in a Twitter response to a fan, the Studio MDHR describe Cuphead as a "kidult".https://twitter.com/studiomdhr/status/949297839594704896 *In the E3 2015 trailer, Cuphead seems to pour a beverage labeled "XXX" into his head, though he is never seen doing this in the final version. *Cuphead can remove his head. However, Cuphead is seen swallowing with a neck in "Crisp Apples". *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Cuphead appears as a Gunner Mii Fighter Costume, along with the Floral Fury from Cagney Carnation as an extra music track. Gallery Cup Idle.png|Cuphead's full body. Cup Plane.png|Cuphead in his plane. Cup_run.gif|Cuphead moving. CupheadCelebrate.gif|Cuphead celebrating after defeating a level. SpriteAtlasTexture-Speech_Bubble-1024x1024-fmt12.png|Frames of the hand while shooting. SpriteAtlasTexture-Cuphead_Death-2048x2048-fmt12.png|Cuphead sprite sheet 1 Cuphead results.png|Cuphead in the results screen. Badending cuphead.png|Cuphead's appearance in the bad ending. Cuphead hit.jpg|Cuphead after getting hit. Cuphead super3.png|Cuphead's power ghost. Tumblr p0hx3uNrAj1weiodpo4 250.png|Cuphead about to use an EX move. Cuphead dash by unserious sam dbpb7d1 by galacticattorney-dbpc0xe.jpg|Cuphead dashing. Cuphead-idle.gif|Cuphead idle. cup_intro.gif|Cuphead pulling his shorts up. cupdate-unity-cuphead.jpg|Concept designs of Cuphead. CupheadTitleScreen.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman in the menu. Images.jpg|A demo menu image. Casino table.PNG|The table. Cuphead players experiencing save issues on pc 960x540c1pcenter.jpg|The 7th page on the intro. Cupsee.PNG|An image of only Cuphead in the menu. Screen shot 2017 10 02 at 7 53 33 pm by unserious sam-dbpbasz.png|The 10th page on the intro. Equip_Cards2.png|Cuphead's equip card. Cuphead with Mugman.png|Cuphead with Mugman Cuphead Invinsibility.png|Cuphead doing his Invincibility Ghost.png|The Ghost of Cuphead font21_u2.png|Cuphead's straw during a parry SpriteAtlasTexture-Cuphead-2048x2048-fmt12 1501210101_@v.png|Cuphead using Super Art 1 (Energy Beam) font67_@v.png|Cuphead in his mini plane form font01_a.png|Cuphead using the axe parry cup_shooting.gif|Cuphead shooting forward. font29.png|Cuphead receiving a Super Art from The Legendary Chalice Cup_intro_devil.gif|Cuphead in the Devil fight intro Cuphead good ending.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman set off for home in a good ending. Cuphead in plane.png|Cuphead in his plane CupheadTippingHead.png|Cuphead tipping his head Cuphead 70.png CupheadDeath.png|Cuphead’s body upon death CupheadDeathCard.png|Cuphead as seen on the death cards cuphead.gif|Animation sketch of Cuphead in the plane F9061AF5-4701-4E96-969B-A535AC9938FC.png|Beta ghost 2496F22A-80E1-47B6-A456-DCDFE28395D9.jpeg|Cuphead using beta super art 1 CupheadAndMugmanTrailer.gif|Cuphead with Mugman as seen in the launch trailer CupheadTrailer.gif|Cuphead as seen in the announcement trailer unity-pro-cuphead.jpg|Cuphead with the Unity logo in an image found in the Studio MDHR website tony-unity-expert-has-joined-cuphead-team.jpg|Cuphead next to one of the developers gi-cuphead.jpg|A sketch of Cuphead next to the gameinformer logo in an image found in the Studio MDHR website Cuphead_E3_20151.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman in a B&W image found in the Studio MDHR website cuphead_faq_header.jpg|More Concept designs for Cuphead cuphead_delay.png|Cuphead as seen on the delay image found in the Studio MDHR website cuphead_platinum_announcement.png|Cuphead in the Thank you image found in the Studio MDHR website Patch113Blog.png|Cuphead and Mugman sowing something in an image found in the Studio MDHR website 2M_Cuphead.gif|Cuphead and Mugman dancing in an gif image found in the Studio MDHR website snaphact-lens-header-2.png|Cuphead in the Custom Snapchat Cuphead AR Lens announcement found in the Studio MDHR website cuphead_careers_header.png|Cuphead playing a game on a PC DgUZucYVAAAyZlT.jpg|Cuphead in the first TheMexicanRunner advertisement DgpWGOjW0AA7x-a.jpg|Cuphead in the second TheMexicanRunner advertisement DhxA_DUWsAAuRBG.jpg|Cuphead in the Cuphead Soundtrack advertisement DiUbH_EUEAAco-O.jpg|Cuphead's bad ending appearance in the Cuphead McFarlane Toys advertisement DkL8SW3VsAAd_4I.jpg|Cuphead in a Xbox One and Steam advertisement DkQCYJ-W4AET7WV.jpg|Cuphead in the 3 prize packs advertisement DkpxAA6WwAAZUes.jpg|Cuphead in a Red Bull advertisement DlOdUO1XgAAwkIC.jpg|Cuphead in the Cuphead Spedrunners advertisement DltW5gYXoAMg06K.jpg|Cuphead in the 1 year anniversary T-shirt advertisement DnERic8W0AAOsT1.jpg|Cuphead in the second 1 year anniversary T-shirt advertisement ANNIVERSARY.gif|Cuphead and Mugman trying to blow out the candle in the Cuphead Turns One! image. DoSlOpOU4AAsi7i.jpg|Concept art of Cuphead. DoSlOpcUgAAdR2y.jpg|Concept art of Cuphead. DoSlOwUUwAAjChl.jpg|Concept art of Cuphead. DoSlOsPUYAAyraB.jpg|Concept art of Cuphead. DoTApTJXkAIoyF9.jpg|Cuphead's first early sprite in a prototype concept. DoTApYUXsAA9S2P.jpg|Cuphead's second early sprite along with Mugman's first early sprite in another prototype concept. DqXu1V0WoAIl0rB.jpg|Cuphead in the Studio MDHR is hiring !! advertisement DqcsZbWWoAILD-4.jpg|A papercraft of Cuphead's bad ending appearance in the A treat for all Hallow's Eve!! advertisement Dq2589zVYAAsC_N.jpg|Cuphead's bad ending appearance in the Trick or Treat !! advertisement Du9KdN2XcAA9950.jpg|Cuphead pulling his pants up in the 'Tis The Season Save 25% advertisement DvMnI4DWwAE2_aL.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman in The Season's Greetings from Studio MDHR advertisement DvRwVXpX0AE1hvB.jpg|Cuphead in an Xbox One and Steam advertisement DvW54LGW0AAGqC5.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman in the alternative version of The Season's Greetings from Studio MDHR DvsJyJwWoAcAW5L.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman playing instruments in the Steam Winter Sale !! advertisement DtfY49OWoAEyKPT.jpg|Cuphead in the Insert Coin advertisement 71y4avbAG-L.jpg|Cuphead in the cover of the Cuphead 2020 Wall Calendar 91ynDDRO7wL.jpg|Cuphead in the January page of the Cuphead 2020 Wall Calendar D0mux_iXgAAWBYj.jpg|Cuphead's head in the Now Hiring: Merchandise Production Artist Apply Within D2HtFpKWkAEumrz.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman on the Nintendo Switch. D2HtFpIX0AEtqbW.jpg|Djimmi scaring Cuphead while playing Nintendo Switch. D2HtFpHX0AAssZV.jpg|Cuphead and the Devil playing Nintendo Switch. D2HSkGnVAAAsR8i.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman playing Nintendo Switch in Cuphead coming to Nintendo Switch trailer. Ch cuphead intro 572x464.gif|Pencil test of Cuphead buffing up for the battle intro from the upcoming April 18th update Ch dance no bg 800x456.gif|Cuphead and Mugman dancing from the Cuphead on Switch trailer 1512440696_preview_cuphead tool tip.png|Cuphead Icon CupBomb.png|Cuphead's Super Art Bomb CupCard.png|Cuphead's Equip Card EOaOyRHVAAAQ6O4.jpeg|Cuphead in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Mii Fighter costume. References es:Cuphead fr:Cuphead pt-br:Cuphead ru:Капхед zh:茶杯头 Category:Characters Category:Players T Category:Male